Always With Me
by xXxKeyxXx
Summary: Young Kyo was always lonely. With everyone looking down on him due to his role of playing the cursed cat of the zodiac, he could never be happy. Until a young girl his age enters his life. [Rated T for swearing in later chapters.]


**Dealing With Loneliness**

Young Kyo sighed as he heard his mother and father fighting. 'I just wished they would stop.' He thought to himself, as he hugged his knees, listening to his parents fight from his bedroom. '…Why can't Mommy and Daddy love me and be happy?' Tears escaped his eyes, '…How come I can't be as happy as that stupid rat, or that stupid boar?!' He thought to himself once again before looking out the window. Kyo stood up, and jumped out of the window, and to the ground. "I'll be happy one day, I know it!" He exclaimed, running towards the rather small city. As he ran, he noticed a young girl, who looked around his age, wandering the streets. He glanced at her, 'She's cute…' He quietly admitted to himself, but he started running again, until he heard her small voice. "Wait!" the girl said, shyly approaching the other. "…What do you want?" He asked, quite rudely. He didn't mean to be rude, that was just in his nature. With all the teasing and torment and dirty looks he got, over time, he gradually became more irritable. "…I…I wandered away from home, and I can't find my way back! My mommy, she's probably worried! She's probably crying! What if she isn't able to give me a goodnight kiss? She'll be sad!" She cried out, begging the other, "Please!" Kyo looked at her, and took her hand. "Fine!" Kyo took in her scent, following it to a small house. Kyo was the cat, of course, and cats had excellent instinct. "What's your name?" She asked, getting excited, feeling familiar with the area around her. Kyo blinked, and answered her quietly with a simple 'Kyo.' "Kyo,…That's like my mommy's name!" She smiled, "I'm Tohru Honda." Kyo blinked, "That sounds like a boy's name." He mumbled, the house just straight ahead. Tohru just smiled, "My daddy picked my name, although… He isn't around anymore. But, Mommy says it's okay, because he's watching us from Heaven!" Kyo just looked down, "Yeah." He stopped in front of the house. "Well, here you go." Tohru smiled, "Thank you very much! Visit me again!" She said, happily. Kyo only nodded, then ran off into the bushes.

He watched as her mother broke down hugging her, while crying. He watched as they smiled at eachother, exchanging words of 'I love you!' and 'I missed you so much!' and 'I'm so sorry!' Kyo grew envious, "…Dad never says those things to me. Only Mom does, but she hardly ever means it." He sighed, and made his way back home, it was late.

* * *

When Kyo had returned, he found his mother crying on the floor loudly. His father was at her side, telling her cruel, evil things. Things that made her feel guilty. Things about Kyo being a hated, never-loved child. "Do you see this, Cat?!" His father yelled to him, "Your mother is crying because of you! You're causing all this pain for her! She wishes you were dead!" Kyo covered his ears, sobbing, "**It's not my fault!**" He ran into his room, slamming and locking the door shut. Kyo sobbed into his pillow, repeating the phrase, 'It's not my fault' over and over again. Kyo cried hard, and soon fell asleep.

The next morning, Kyo was awoken by his mother. "Kyo…" She said, smiling sadly at him. "Mom?" He sat up, and rubbed his eyes, "What is it?" His mother looked down, then looked back up, tears forming. "…Mommy's going to…go away for a while, but it's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong. But, you mustn't go outside. Outside is an awful place. Stay inside. I love you, Kyo." She said, and with that, she left. Kyo didn't understand a word she meant, but he shrugged it off, and headed out. Kyo ran into Tohru again at a park. "Hey, you." He greeted, "…You're going to get lost again." Tohru smiled, "Ah, Kyo! Hello!" She greeted back, "I won't get lost, I know my way from the park to the house." Kyo nodded, and sat beside her, "Hey… What would you do if… What would you do if your life was in shambles? Everyone you loved hated you. Everybody around you scowled at you, and teased you, and insulted you. What would you do?" Tohru widened her eyes, and took a moment to let the question sink in. "I…I would keep trying. I would keep moving on. Because, if you quit, you'll let the loneliness overtake you. Loneliness isn't supposed to overtake you. You're supposed to defeat it with the ones you love. And, even if the ones you love turn against you, there's still lots of people out there who will one day love you. And, if you keep moving forward and looking for that person, you'll be happy." Kyo widened his eyes, "…One day." He said to himself. He gave a small smile, "You're nice." Tohru widened her eyes, and smiled widely, "R-Really?! No one's ever told me that before!" Kyo nodded, "You are. I have to go, though. I'll see ya around." Kyo ran towards his home, smiling. 'She's the one who'll make me happy. I think I've made a friend.'

Another surprise awaited Kyo at home. When he entered his house, he didn't find his mother anywhere. He looked all around, but only saw a group of people sobbing. Kyo wandered to them, "Um. Mom, where is she?" A person turned to Kyo, and said to him, "Your mother. She stood in front of an oncoming train. She wanted to end her life. Who would cause her all this pain that would drive her to do such a thing?!" His father pointed at Kyo, "Him! The cursed cat! He did it! It's his fault! It's all your fault!" He screamed at him. "No!" Kyo yelled, running out of the house. "It's not my fault! Mom even said so! She said I did nothing wrong! It's not my fault, it's not my fault!"

**TBC.**


End file.
